


[Podfic] Mon Chéri

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, addams' family au, hannibal is kind of in awe, hannibal is the chesapeake ripper as well as a total flirt (those two coincide), honestly this is basically a crack fic, tags and description from original fic, will and abigail are a father and daughter, will is oblivious to anything that doesn't stab him in the gut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Dorky Addams' Family inspired one-shot. Encouraged by Abigail, Will goes out and meets someone.A podfic of "Mon Chéri" by SandyQuinn.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mon Chéri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574298) by [SandyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn). 



> I used a bunch of music and ambient noises for this one, so if anything catches your fancy, let me know and I'll find it for you! With the exception of the track I used for the wine tasting party, because I'm obsessed with the creator: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj0boS-gQTY&t=25s
> 
> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love <3

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
<https://www.mediafire.com/file/05en92gablmjq1x/Mon_Cheri.mp3/file>

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L4ESJbBQutRf4zvcxWjYQIS-ll82ixAZ/view?usp=sharing>

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover was made with a photo by [Alexandre Lallemand](https://unsplash.com/@alexandrelallemand?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/s/photos/night-creepy?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)


End file.
